Sacrificio
by ElyRnz
Summary: Por Naruto darías la vida, a Sasuke le corresponde el corazón.


¡Gente!

Hoy me desperté con esta escena en mi cabeza, es curioso, no se suponía iba a terminar así. Aunque, para hacer honesta, conserva lo esencia.

Si quieren saber como iba a terminar, léanlo y al final les cuento. Puede, sólo puede, que a algunas no les guste el final, quienes me hayan leído antes sabrán que lo mio no es escribir con _azúcar glass._

* * *

**Disclaimer applied**

**SACRIFICIO **

**H**ay algunos que empiezan a llorar, otros tantos comienzas a lanzar gritos al aire, muchos sollozan mientras se abrazan a sí mismos, el rugir de la última explosión ha perforado tus oídos, censurándote por un momento de unos de tus sentidos. La estabilidad de suelo se ha perdido con el impacto, o quizás son el temblar de tus rodillas las que amenazan con hacerte caer, pero no puedes permitírtelo. De hecho, aun a pesar de que un par de brazos intenta detenerte comienzas a correr.

La guerra ha terminado.

El polvo que se alza frente a ti dificulta la visión, los escombros que van apareciendo son un ligero recordatorio de lo que había estado pasando en el lugar. Lo verdaderamente terrorífico para ti se encuentra a tan sólo un par de metros.

Que irónico, fuiste la encargada de mantener a todo el mundo a salvo, y, sin embargo, las dos únicas personas que no puedes permitirte perder, parecían estar jugando a ver quién podría matarse primero, caminando hacia la muerte a cada instante, mientras te mantenían lejos.

Y ahora corres, trastabillando un poco, conteniendo el aire, porque incluso respirar duele, mientras el sudor de tu frente comienza un recorrido bajo tus sientes llegando hasta tu labio inferior que continua temblando. No quieres llorar, no aun, pero sabes que ya lo estás haciendo, es inevitable, siempre resulta inútil hacerte la fuerte cuando se trata de ellos dos: Sasuke y Naruto, el Susano y el kyubi, el infierno y el cielo en un par de miradas.

Y tú simplemente eres Sakura. Tan sólo Sakura.

Llegas cayendo de rodillas, no hay nadie cerca, cada uno de los miembros de la alianza está llorando a sus muertos. Aquello no es más que una advertencia. Y tú yo interna por primera vez quiere darse media vuelta e irse. Lejos, muy lejos. Abandonarlo todo, porque sin ellos, sin ellos no puedes ser Sakura.

Quieres gritar pidiendo ayuda, que Kakashi aparezca, pero las palabras se pierden en tu garganta; es mejor así. Al contrario de hacia unos segundos, tu caminar ahora es lento, limpias las lagrimas bajo tus ojos, puedes ver los rastros de sangre en el piso y sueltas un jadeo.

_No, por favor no._

Y aquello es el infierno mismo. O al menos, te sientes en el por segunda vez.

Están ahí. A varios metros de distancia uno del otro, con más heridas de las que te atreves a contar. Sasuke respira con dificultad, tosiendo sangre. Das un paso hacia él, por instinto, porque se está muriendo. _Aún cuando es el que esta más lejos_. Y tú eres una ninja medico y puedes curarle, aún te queda chacra para una vida más. Y le amas, le amas aun cuando no debiste hacerlo, aun cuando no llego a merecerlo, le amas, y puedes salvarle.

– Deten-te. – tose, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, está sintiendo dolor.

Abres la boca para preguntar qué mierda está diciendo, pero lo comprendes justo a tiempo. Naruto yace inconsciente, sobre un charco de sangre, uno que amenaza con ser su lecho de muerte si no comienzas a actuar. Vas a perderlos, Sakura.

Las lágrimas se amontonan nuevamente, desbordándose bajo tus pestañas mientras te debates internamente. No has espacio para las dudas Sakura. Les amas, a cada uno de diferente manera, ellos son tuyos. _No existe otra manera._

– Vamos, Naruto. – suplicas cuando te has acercado para comenzar a curarle. Le maldices, tenias la esperanza de que fuera un trabajo fácil, por supuesto no lo es. Y miras hacia él. Hacia Sasuke que sabe que estas sanando a alguien más, hacia Sasuke que ahora sonríe de medio lado, que puedes verle sufrir incluso cuando trata de mantener la calma.

Y lloras, sin intentar contener las lágrimas, jadeando y tomando aire a bocanadas.

– ¡Háblame Sa-Sasuke-kun! – hipeas mientras tu chacra comienza a mezclarse lentamente con el de tu amigo, sollozas al darte cuenta que la situación es más grave de lo que parece, supones Sasuke está en iguales condiciones. – ¡Por favor, respóndeme!

– Calla-te, Sa-Sakura. – suelta con más esfuerzo del que aparenta, pues un hilo de sangre ya le recorre la mandíbula. Sueltas el aire contenido, quieres voltear a verle y poder decirle que todo estará bien, que en seguida iras a curarle, que cumplirás todo aquello que prometiste hace varios años, pero las palabras se convierten en sollozos cuando le miras de verdad.

_Por favor…_

Sasuke hace amago de querer decir algo, pero suelta un gruñido mientras posa una de sus manos en su costado derecho, pronto la sangre comienza a escurrirse entre sus dedos. Niegas con la cabeza, aquello debe ser una maldita broma, no puede estar pasando eso.

Tratas de deshacer el nudo en tu garganta y pones toda tu atención en Naruto. Tienes que salvarlo. Le miras, por un segundo olvidándote del mundo, _aunque no de él_, nunca de él. Y por un momento quisieras poder hacerlo. Porque todo sería más fácil. Quieres verle abrir los ojos y que el azul de su mirada sea el contraste del cielo bajo el que se encuentran, pero no lo hace, continua bajo tus manos, con el chándal roto y casi todas las costillas rotas. El sangrado interno se ha detenido, al menos…  
A ese paso lograras salvarlo. A tu amigo, al que lo ha dado todo por cada miembro de la alianza, quien te ha mantenido viva, quien te ayuda a juntar cada una de tus partes cuando tú ni siquiera te reconoces, quien te ama de una manera en la que nunca merecerás…

¿Y entonces, por qué te sientes jodidamente culpable?

No, no es culpa. Aquello que sientes en el estomago, que parece hacer crecer más y más el hueco en tu corazón no es más que la desesperación corriendo por tus venas. Observas a Sasuke, quien ya ha cerrado los ojos, con el ceño fruncido y los parpados temblándole. Su pecho sube y baja tratando de normalizarse, tiene la mandíbula cerrada con fuerza, para evitar soltar cualquier seña de dolor, su mano izquierda ahora yace sobre el suelo, apretando un puñado de tierra, con las ropas desechas pintadas de rojo, el cabello azabache pegado a su frente a causa del sudor…

Sueltas un jadeo cuando intentas nombrarlo de nuevo, pronto logras escuchar gente a tu alrededor, no sabes cuándo tiempo llevan allí en realidad. Y no puedes creer que no hagan nada para ayudarle, para ayudarte.

Tratas de quitar al mundo de tu cabeza, pero no lo logras y te asqueas, te asqueas de todos ellos. De quienes se encuentran alrededor de Naruto llorando su pena, mientras otros suplican que se recupere y otros tanto se aventuran a asegurarlo. Y mientras cada uno demuestra su preocupación por el que seguramente será el nuevo Hokage, tú les odias. Les odias y aprietas los dientes para no maldecirlos en voz alta, porque así como ven a Naruto con un dejo de preocupación, no pueden evitar mirar varios metros delante de ustedes y mirar a Sasuke con un dejo de lastima.

Ellos tienen derecho. No saben nada (¿Qué tanto sabes tú en realidad?) No pueden quedarse ahí de pie mientras le ven morir, no es justo, piensas. Y entonces recuerdas que la única que le ama ahí tanto como al rubiales eres tú.

Sólo tú le has visto en sus días buenos, como aquellos en los que tenían que atrapar gatos, o en las que estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarse por ustedes. Justo como ese mismo día. Y de igual modo, sólo tú le has visto volverse el demonio mismo. Y en todas sus formas le has amado. Al niño, al joven y al demonio… le has amado.

– Sakura-chan – escuchas entre tus sollozos. Abres los ojos jadeando. Y abrazas al rubio que acaba de despertar porque temes que puedas desvanecerte en cualquier momento. El sonríe, en tu oído, justo cuando reacciona y pregunta por él. Tú niegas con la cabeza temblando a la par, te separas de tu amigo y dejas que otros brazos remplacen los tuyos.

Y caminas hacia él, limpias tus ojos con el dorso de tu mano, y tomas la mano que ya no tiene fuerzas para apresar al polvo. Sasuke relaja los hombros, soltando el aire. Posas con cuidado su cabeza sobre tus piernas, hablándole bajito, susurrando que te perdone.

– Te amo, Sasuke-kun. – dices sin una pizca de duda. Mientras comienzas a sanarle. _Y esperas._

Ruegas porque Kakashi sea capaz de perdonarte, porque Sai y el capitán Yamato logren entenderlo, esperas que Ino no llore demasiado. Y que Naruto pueda recordarlos siempre. Y que les quiera, aun cuando les odie. Porque tú le querrás siempre.

Sonríes justo cuando el mundo se desvanece, cuando escuchas como los llaman a la distancia, te preguntas quien será y quisieras responderle que todo estará bien.

Que todo estará bien.

– Tks. Eres molesta.

Lo miras, y olvidas al niño, al joven y al demonio; Es sólo Sasuke.

– Esta vez no me ibas a dejar, Sasuke-kun. – explicas encogiéndote de hombros, mientras comienzas a andar.

Él te mira, con tristeza, como si se sintiera culpable de tener ahí con él. Tú nunca has estado tan segura de lo que has hecho.

– Vamos, Sakura. – Dice mientras estira su mano para comenzar a caminar, como piensas debió haber sido desde un principio: Juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

Sí, los mate. Hoy me siento muy bitch, aunque les prometo que no iba a ser así. Simplemente llegue a un pinto donde no sabia como sanar a Sasuke sin que me hiciera sentir incomoda (les cuento, iba a aparecer Karin, Sasuke sanaría, y blablabla)

Por cierto, el tercer capitulo de **Hope for the Hopeless **probablemente estará para el día viernes, por si a alguien le interesa.

Y, además, estoy tratando de revivir a mi viejo amor,** Hey Lenna**, para que también se vuelva un Edo-SasuSaku y le demos un hermanito a nuestro bebé en:

**Coca Coffee** (¿Qué que es?, búsquenlo en fanfiction)

publicidad... _why not_?

Un saludo.


End file.
